


Yo también quiero pelear

by VampireDark25



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireDark25/pseuds/VampireDark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solitaria y recién llegada a Boston te metes en muchos problemas, sin embargo un extraño chico Mohawk te saca de apuros, te sientes agradecida con él y no sabes como recompensarlo, él dice que no es nada y te ayuda a encontrar un nuevo hogar en la hacienda Davenport pero descubres que él no es un muchacho común pues pertenece a una extraña orden, descubres quien es en realidad y le pides que te entrene. Pronto haces nuevas amistades en la hacienda pero con este chico surge algo más, no sabes si es amor o solo estás agradecida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic! espero les guste, quise compartirlo con ustedes.  
> simplemente Connor es completamente adorable, lo amo.

Te encontrabas en Boston, habías viajado para cumplir tu sueño ya que en (Lugar de origen) no había oportunidades pues las situaciones de esclavitud eran malas y no había completa libertad.  
Por suerte lograste a una edad joven estar orgullosa de ti, aunque tus padre no te apoyara del todo, sólo tenías padre pues tu madre murió a manos de una enfermedad pero tu padre no te apoyaba en muchos sentidos, eras cercana a él pero diferente, muy diferente a él.  
Necesitabas comprar un violín nuevo pues querías dedicarte a la música, quizá empezando a tocar en tabernas o pequeñas fiestas. Dominabas las notas, sabías que con eso también podías tocar el instrumento que te propusieras.  
Bajaste del barco en el cual llegaste, Boston era una gran ciudad al contrario que tu lugar de origen, vivías en el campo criando algunos animales con tu familia y la ciudad más cercana quedaba a unas dos horas de distancia.  
Era una nueva oportunidad para ti no dejaría que nada te detuviera, ni siquiera el leguaje pues dominabas muy bien el inglés a pesar de que mi lengua materna fuera el español, grandes mercados para abastecerte de víveres grandes tiendas de ropa para todos los gustos (aunque a ti no te gustaba vestir femenina, lo hacías pero muy rara ocasión) encontrabas también distintas posadas para pasar ahí las noches en lo que se juntaba buen dinero para construir tu propia casa. Era una ciudad sorprendente!  
Después de caminar por un rato encontraste una posada con habitaciones disponibles, entraste y te atendió una amable mujer mayor.  
-Buenas noches señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo ella amablemente  
-Quisiera una habitación por favor, no sé si le sea molestia que me quede aquí un tiempo, prometo que le pagar el alquiler- Dijiste un poco desconfiada pues no sabías si tu dicción era buena pero afortunadamente lo era.  
-Claro que no es molestia, al patrón no le interesa mientras des tu alquiler, tu habitación está por aquí, sígueme- Dijo amablemente ella mientras tomaba las llaves en su mano y subía unas escaleras de madera.  
Llegaron a la habitación era algo humilde pero era lo necesario para ti.  
-La dejo señorita, descanse- dijo ella- Muchas gracias- Le respondiste con una sonrisa  
Te tumbaste sobre la cama sin siquiera darte un baño, estabas cansada por el viaje. Al día siguiente por la mañana bajaste a la posada y estaban sirviendo de comer, no era muy fina la comida pero no importaba. Saliste a caminar para comprar un violín nuevo con tus ahorros  
Entraste a la tienda de música, tu sueño también era comprar un violonchelo y un piano pero sabías que tenías que trabajar duro para eso, en fin compraste el violín y saliste de la tienda. Caminabas por la ciudad cuando viste a un pregonero y decidiste preguntarle sobre si sabía de algún trabajo de músico ya sea en una taberna o donde fuera, te respondió que sabía algo de una taberna pero que la dueña era exigente para contratar a una mujer pues era lugar de hombres.  
Entraste a la taberna preguntando por la dueña del lugar, estaba lleno de hombres que peleaban, tomaban y estaban con mujeres, unos pocos estaban solo tomando una cerveza.  
Te acercaste a la barra y a tu llamado respondió una mujer blanca de cabello negro que tenía un lunar en la frente y la podías notar algo ebria, venía hacia ti tambaleando, en lo que la esperabas tomate asiento y al lado de ti se encontraba un chico aparentemente de tu edad, tenía un atuendo extraño como una túnica o gabardina blanca con azul, notaste que te miró discretamente, parecía estar esperando a alguien o simplemente estaba tomando un trago. Era un chico algo moreno y tenía cabello negro y largo, al parecer era un mohawk por lo que te habían contado. La dueña del lugar te atendió con ’amabilidad’.  
-¿qué quieres mujer? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupada? – Dijo la mujer con su voz ronca de tanto tomar  
-Si estar borracho es una ocupación usted es lo máximo- Pensaste – Disculpe buena mujer, me parece que necesita entretenimiento en este lugar, algo de música, yo puedo hacerlo tengo un violín y soy muy buena- Dijiste entusiasta.  
-Me parece buena tu oferta pero este es un lugar para hombres donde a diario hay peleas y no quiero que me cobres más porque estarás invalida niña, aquí todos golpean a todos- Dijo ella en tono sarcástico pero a la vez lo decía de verdad. El chico que estaba al lado de ti volteó a verte, parecía interesarle lo que hablaban.  
-escuche, no soy una niña, y sé defenderme, no es para que me trate así- dijiste en un tono serio.  
-Bueno si es así estás contratada, pero, si te sucede algo ¡te vas!- Dijo en tono decidido mientras tu sonreías  
-Gracias, no le voy a defraudar- Dijiste mientras la mujer se alejaba diciendo - Como sea niña-  
Te dirigías a la entrada y alguien te sostuvo del brazo, era el chico que estaba sentado.  
-No deberías hacer eso, es peligroso, aquí a diario hay peleas y puedes salir lastimada, además de que los casacas azules también vienen aquí, y comienzan sus riñas…- No dejaste que terminara  
-Amigo, necesito comer, no me importa que me rompan la nariz, además tengo un sueño que cumplir-   
-Solo es una recomendación señorita-  
-Bien, gracias, hasta luego- Le dijiste mientras salías de la taberna dirigiéndote a la posada donde estabas hospedada. Ese chico, no podías dejar de pensar en ¿Por qué quería ayudarte? ¿Por qué se interesaba en eso? No puede ser demasiado peligroso trabajar en una taberna ¿o sí?


	2. Gracias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor detiene una pelea entre unos hombres que intentaban abusar de tí y tú. Connor ofrece un hogar en la hacienda Davenport sin saber que careces de dinero en ese momento, el insiste y una nueva amistad comienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo ABURRIDO pero pues no me gusta apresurar las cosas, si habrá LEMON pero quiero ir con calma  
> disfruten el capitulo, me gustaría que comentaran y se los agradecería mucho!

Transcurrieron tres meses de tu llegada a Boston, te pagaban, no mucho pero lo necesario para sobrevivir, los hombres de la taberna te molestaban pues te veían con ojos de lujuria, algunos no dejaban de pensar en aprovecharse de ti. Tú sólo los ignorabas hasta que un día todo cambio, tu paciencia llegó al límite.  
Salías de tu trabajo en la taberna, era demasiado obscuro, caminabas con tu instrumento sola por las calles cuando oíste pasos detrás de ti, volteas y no hay nadie sigues caminando hasta llegar a un callejón obscuro donde oíste a un hombre ebrio hablar a tus espaldas.  
\- Hey señorita ¿quisiera pasar un tiempo conmigo? Le aseguro que la vamos a pasar bien- Dijo tambaleándose y apoyándose en la pared, volteaste hacia él y le respondiste fríamente –No, gracias, soy decente, además los borrachos no son mi tipo- quiste seguir tu camino pero ahora estabas rodeada de aproximadamente cinco hombres y el borracho detrás de ti cuando uno murmuró  
-Este no es un lugar para mujeres, compórtate como una, o si no…-  
-O si no que idiota- Dijiste gritando  
\- Oh oh, la señorita se enojó nos va a golpear- Dijo otro de los hombres con cierto sarcasmo  
\- Déjenme en paz- murmuraste tratando de seguir tu camino, pero dos hombres te sujetaron apartándote de tu violín y dándoselo al hombre ebrio – Hey! Deja eso, eso no te importa- dijiste rabiosa mientras los hombres aún te sujetaban.  
Un hombre pasaba cerca de ahí y escuchaba ese conflicto, curioso se dirigía hasta allí para averiguar de lo que se trataba.  
-te lo devolveré, si me das un beso y quizá si haces algo mas- Dijo con una leve expresión de malicia en su rostro aquél hombre ebrio.  
-Maldito Bastardo- Dijiste mientras te liberabas de los brazos de aquellos hombres dándoles una patada en la entrepierna dejándolos en el piso retorciéndose, el hombre que estaba cerca llegó a intentar detener el conflicto.  
\- Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Te preguntaba el hombre, era muy alto y fornido. Vestía con una túnica blanca con azul o eso es lo que parecía, la capucha de la túnica le tapaba casi toda la cara dejando ver solo su boca  
\- Éstos …- Te interrumpe un hombre empujándote hacia atrás mientras se dirigía a ese extraño hombre   
\- No te metas amigo- Decía el hombre que acababa de empujarte dirigiéndose a aquél hombre con extrañas vestiduras  
\- Devuélveme mi instrumento- Volviste a insistir hacia el hombre ebrio pero este sólo negó con la cabeza –Ya sabes que quiero para dártelo- Volvió a decir el ebrio con malicia.  
No pudiste contenerte más y le diste un golpe en la nariz dejándolo sangrando en el piso y lo dejaste completamente inmóvil, rápidamente muchos hombres empezaron a golpearte, por suerte esquivaste los golpes y también a ellos los golpeabas, el hombre misterioso te ayudó a librarte de ellos poco a poco, pero sin embargo recibiste también un golpe en la nariz y en el ojo, lo cual te dejo en el suelo, el hombre misterioso termino con los dos hombres restantes.  
Todos estaban inconscientes y tu sentada en el suelo intentando detener la hemorragia de tu nariz, el hombre se dirigió hacia ti y te ofreció su mano para levantarte.  
-¿Estás bien?- Murmuró mientras aceptabas su invitación a levantarte  
-He estado peor, gracias- Dijiste riendo levemente mientras tocabas tu nariz que no dejaba de sangrar.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-   
\- (Nombre) ¿y el tuyo?-  
-Connor-  
-Muchas gracias Connor, ahora tengo que irme- Dijiste mientras recogías tu instrumento del piso  
-Espera, ¿Qué problema tenías con esos hombres?- preguntaba él mientras caminaba a un lado tuyo  
-Digamos que querían abusar de mí por trabajar en una taberna-  
-¿En serio? Te dije que no lo hicieras- Dijo como si hubieras estado con él en el pasado.  
\- Espera ¿Qué?- Dijiste sorprendida pues recordabas a ese chico el día que llegaste a pedir trabajar en la taberna- ¿Quién eres en realidad?- volviste a decir sorprendida.  
-Oh! Lo siento- Dijo mientras descubrió su rostro pues la capucha de su túnica lo escondía  
-¿Eres tú? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- lo interrogaste, pues puede que sus intenciones no fueran tan buenas.  
-No, ¡claro que no! Yo salía de una tienda y me dirigía a mi posada, pero me llamó la atención esa pelea, esperaba que salieras herida, pero tu forma de pelear es buena, ¿Quién te enseñó?- Preguntaba con entusiasmo  
\- Gracias por la ayuda, creo que recibí los golpes por que me distraje, es todo. Pues tu sabes, cuando una persona recibe muchos golpes aprende a defenderse, de joven me molestaban los niños y las niñas también y pues llegaban a agredirme físicamente, hubo un punto en que yo no me dejaba golpear y así fue como aprendí a defenderme-  
-Ya veo, ¿a dónde te diriges ahora?- Preguntaba Connor  
-Pues voy a mi posada, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, seguiré trabajando en la taberna pues me dedico a la música y el arte. Aunque también sé de algunas cosas de medicina así que creo me las puedo arreglar, de hambre no moriré hahaha – Dijiste en un tono de risa al final pues era lo que sabias hacer y era cierto de hambre no morirías, tenías oficios que te ayudarían a salir adelante  
\- ¿Dónde está tu familia?- Preguntaba él con curiosidad  
\- Están en (lugar de origen), yo nací allá y me crie hablando el idioma español, mi familia me enseñó a usar ambos idiomas, español e inglés pues nunca se sabe cuándo se ocupa hablar ambos idiomas. Mi madre no está conmigo desde que tengo memoria y mi padre, nos llevamos normal, pero no he hablado mucho con él, hace unos años formó una nueva familia y bueno, yo no encajaba ahí, no me apoyaba del todo, así que decidí estar por mi cuenta- Dijiste con algo de nostalgia en tu voz.  
\- Oh….- Connor no sabía que más decir – ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo mañana…?- Lo mirabas atentamente pues no sabías iba a proponerte – Vivo en una hacienda cerca de la frontera, la hacienda está creciendo y podrías instalarte ahí, podrías escribir canciones o hacer tu arte ahí y nadie te molestaría e incluso hay ahí una taberna si quieres seguir tocando en una, la gente de por ahí es muy agradable por lo cual no te molestarían- Decía Connor tratando de convencerte  
Todo sonaba tan maravilloso pero había un problema no tenías dinero suficiente para construir una casa, lo cual arruinaba todo  
\- Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero para comprar materiales y construir mi casa cerca de ahí- Dijiste con un leve tono de tristeza – Bueno, supongo que me quedaré aquí en Boston-  
\- Puedes quedarte en mi Casa el tiempo que necesites- Dijo Connor sonrojándose ligeramente a lo que tú lo miraste a los ojos – ¿Enserio harías eso por mí?- Connor asintió – Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo pero lo haré- estabas tan emocionada que le diste un rápido beso en la mejilla  
\- Lo… lo siento, estoy tan emocionada que….- Te ruborizaste al darte cuenta de tu acción haciendo que tu nuevo amigo también lo hiciera  
\- No es nada (Nombre), te entiendo- dijo aún sonrojado- nos veremos al amanecer afuera de la taberna donde trabajas-  
-Muy bien Connor, hablaré con la dueña del establecimiento para avisarle también que ya no trabajaré ahí- Dijiste aún con entusiasmo sin notar que habías llegado a donde te encontrabas hospedada  
-Bueno (Nombre) nos veremos al amanecer, mañana- Connor se despidió antes de alejarse.  
-Espera - Dijiste deteniéndolo de su antebrazo – ¿Connor es tu nombre real?- lo decías porque sus rasgos hacían resaltar que era nativo americano, o al menos eso parecía  
\- No (nombre), mi nombre real es Ratonhnhake:tón. Parece que eres más inteligente que los demás. Creo has sido la única que lo ha notado- Dejó salir una pequeña risa de sus labios a lo que le sonreíste.  
\- Bueno Conn… Ratonhnake:tón nos veremos mañana- dijiste haciendo una seña de despedida con tu mano derecha y estabas por entrar a la posada cuando Connor habló  
-Está bien si sólo me llamas Connor, no te preocupes, hasta mañana (nombre) buenas noches- dijo con una sonrisa  
\- Hasta mañana- dijiste entrando en la posada dirigiéndote a tu habitación, dirigiéndote a la cama a descansar pues tu ojo dolía donde te habían golpeado pero no importaba ya que estabas completamente emocionada, nadie se había preocupado por ti antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	3. Momentos incómodos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo viaje a la hacienda Davenport conoces a Aquiles, el dueño de el lugar pero no sabrás cuanta relación con tu familia tuvo él ¿Será acaso que los cuentos que tu padre te contó son reales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo, a partir de aquí comienza la acción.
> 
> Acepto sus sugerencias si creen que es muy tedioso todo o así. Blah blah blah no me gusta hablar tanto así que:
> 
> A leer!

A la mañana siguiente Connor esperaba ya en la puerta de la taberna, tú saliste de ahí sorprendida de que Connor estuviera esperándote.  
\- Hola Connor, buen día, esperaba verte un poco más tarde, hablé ya con la dueña del lugar y no fue problema alguno-  
-Perfecto, ¿y tus cosas?- Preguntaba él esperando ver tu equipaje listo –No tengo mucho, sólo algo de ropa y mi instrumento, es todo lo que tengo- Le dijiste con un suspiro caminando hacia la posada donde te hospedabas  
-Te esperaré aquí, iré mi caballo en lo que vas por tus cosas- Se alejó caminando  
Minutos después te encontrabas esperándolo, ¿cómo podía tardar tanto? En ese momento escuchaste pasos de personas detrás de ti.  
-¿Connor?- Nadie respondió -¿Connor?- volviste a preguntar con un tono de voz preocupada  
\- ¿Creíste que te librarías de mí tan fácil?- era una voz masculina te resultaba familiar, alguien te agarró por la espalda dejándote en el piso, eran dos de los hombres con los que habías tenido problemas, aún tenían sangre seca en su cara a causa de las heridas del confrontamiento.  
\- Tenemos cuentas pendientes señorita y esto no se quedará así, o me das lo que te pedí o mueres..- Dijo con una fría voz acercándose hacia ti con un pequeño cuchillo de caza, intentando hacer que te acostaras con él pero en su lugar le escupiste en la cara mientras aún seguías en el suelo.  
\- No pudiste aceptar que una mujer te golpeara maldito ebrio…- Intentabas levantarte pero otro hombre sostenía tus brazos y tu espalda – ¡Suéltame!- Gritabas mientras te movías pero esto fue en vano. El otro hombre tenía su mirada fija en ti enviando su cuchillo a tu garganta si intentabas moverte  
-Escúchame bien perra, o aceptas coger conmigo o te corto la garganta, de no aceptar la primera opción ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- Decía con su voz áspera.  
No sabías que hacer, era posible que murieras ahí o al menos que salieras totalmente herida no podías mover un músculo pues cualquier leve movimiento podría lesionarte, a lo lejos venía Connor corriendo, supusiste que había visto todo desde lejos, él venía en su caballo.  
Lo único que se te ocurrió decir fue – Parece que estás hecho para recibir palizas- decías mientras el tipo que te sostenía por detrás huía al ver a Connor en su caballo, el ebrio no pudo hacer nada pues rápidamente Connor le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueó y dejo inconsciente.  
-¿No puedes mantenerte sin meterte en problemas? – Decía Connor con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras te ayudaba a levantarte. Rayos era tan…. Guapo ¿Qué?¿ Qué estabas diciendo? apenas lo conocías, estabas loca, pensabas eso de ti misma. Cuando recuperaste la cordura sentías tus mejillas arder y lo mirabas fijamente haciendo que él también se sonrojara.  
-Y..yo lo siento, me fui por un momento- Reaccionaste tratando de poner una excusa –Además esos hombres insistían en que me acostara con el ebrio que golpee , no es mi culpa. Nuevamente gracias por sacarme de apuros, no sé cómo recompensártelo-  
\- No es nada, solo ten más cuidado. Sube al caballo, yo subiré tu equipaje-  
Subiste al caballo mientras el con cuidado acomodaba la maleta y tu violín en el caballo. Connor subió al caballo poniéndose delante de ti pues el conduciría.  
-Sostente fuerte, es tiempo de lluvias y el camino es muy inestable. Abrázame si es necesario- Ante sus últimas palabras Connor se sonrojó demasiado, afortunadamente para él no lo viste. Rodeaste tus bazos alrededor de su cintura mientras él conducía el caballo hacía el destino de ambos.   
Momentos después comenzaste a sentir un profundo sueño, el cuerpo de Connor era bastante cálido y cómodo además. Sin darte cuenta comenzaste a sentir que el sueño te vencía y finalmente lo hizo.  
Después de una hora despertaste a lo que Connor reaccionó – Al fin despiertas (Nombre)-  
¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que te quedaste dormida por lo cómoda que te sentías con él? – ¿Cómo supiste que..- No te dejó terminar la pregunta cuando respondió – Tu respiración es diferente cuando duermes (nombre) además de que dejaste de aferrarte a mí de un momento a otro y recargaste tu cabeza en mi espalda, es obvio- Decía Connor un tanto alegre  
\- Siento si hice que eso te incomodara, no era mí….- Connor de nuevo no te dejaba terminar las frases ¿Era su pasatiempo? ¿ Interrumpir a las personas? Pensabas en eso como una simple broma – No importa, comprendo que no hayas descansado bien, no te preocupes, además me sentía cómodo contigo así- Él se sonrojó de nuevo -No te disculpes conmigo de cada cosa que sucede, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, trátame como a un amigo, sólo confía en mí ¿De acuerdo?- Su voz era tranquila, reconfortante, nadie te había hablado así en tu vida con tanta confianza.  
-De acuerdo, somos amigos- Dijiste sonriendo admirando el pasaje de la frontera cuando unos momentos después comenzaste a ver casas  
-Hemos llegado, bienvenida a la hacienda Davenport. Daremos un paseo más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?- Era una vista hermosa, árboles, tranquilidad. Era perfecto para la inspiración de un artista – Estoy de acuerdo Ratonhnake:tón – Él amaba cuando la gente recordaba su nombre real y agradecía por ese gesto en su interior  
-Bueno, veremos a Aquiles, es mi mentor y dueño de estos lugares… hay mucho que explicarte pero eso será otro día. Quiero que te familiarices con la hacienda y sus habitantes. Aquiles es un tanto terco pero buena persona, te caerá bien, pero admito que a veces te incordiará- Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risa.   
Momentos después llegaron a la casa donde Connor dejó al caballo en el establo y te ayudo con tu equipaje. Él abrió la puerta y tú permanecías detrás de él tímida, como si al del lugar no le fuera grata tu presencia – Ya llegué anciano- Decía Connor entrando a la propiedad dejando tu equipaje en el piso y tú detrás de él entrabas con cautela – No temas (nombre) Aquiles no va a morderte- Decía Connor a modo de broma  
Aquiles apareció saliendo de la sala de estar, era una persona mayor que se apoyaba con un bastón y caminaba lentamente – Connor, bienvenido. Veo que al fin te conseguiste una novia, bastante linda la chica- Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar a Aquiles decir eso, por lo que Connor cambio el tema de conversación (momento incómodo).  
-Aquiles, ella pasó por momentos difíciles, es nueva en estos lugares y…..- Connor empezó diciendo a Aquiles pero tú continuaste.  
\- Trabajaba como músico en una taberna, muy pronto los hombres comenzaron a acosarme, una noche Connor pasaba por ahí, cerca del conflicto y me salvó, ofreció traerme aquí y en verdad estoy agradecida. Me dedico al arte en todos los sentidos, no tengo un hogar o casa o incluso dinero para construirla pero le aseguro que en cuanto junte dinero construiré una y no los molestaré. Encantada de conocerlo Aquiles, mi nombre es (nombre)- Le tendiste tu mano para saludar y él respondió y miró a Connor de nuevo  
-Y además de linda, educada. Connor ¿Dónde conseguiste a esta chica? Eres afortunado chico- Dijo Aquiles de nuevo mirando a Connor haciendo que se sonrojara, volvió a mirarte a ti – ¿De dónde eres chica? Me recuerdas a alguien- Dijo Aquiles acercándose a ti.  
-Soy de (lugar de origen)- Aquiles seguía interrogándote - ¿Conoces a (nombre de tu padre)?- No podías creerlo Aquiles probablemente conocía a tu padre no tuviste más remedio que decir la verdad.  
-Sí, es mi padre pero ¿Usted cómo lo conoce?- Aquiles simplemente se dio la vuelta –Trabajamos juntos en el pasado y pequeño es el mundo, su hija ahora aquí conmigo, por cierto ¿Qué haces sola? ¿Por qué no estás con él?-  
-Larga historia- Suspiraste –Sólo formó una nueva familia con una mala mujer que me insultaba y despreciaba, decidí irme de ahí, pasé por muchas ciudades aprendiendo oficios y como Connor sabe, metiéndome en problemas-  
Una tormenta empezó afuera por lo que Connor interrumpió mirando a la ventana de la sala de estar– Oh, oh, no podremos salir a caminar- a lo que le respondiste –No importa, será mañana tal vez-  
Aquiles sugirió – Deja tus cosas muchacha, Connor llévala a la habitación que está a tu lado. Desempaca (nombre) y no te preocupes por cuanto tiempo te quedarás, eres bienvenida, hablaremos más tarde, puedes explorar la casa y nos reuniremos esta tarde para la cena.  
Connor te llevó a tu habitación –Si necesitas algo, dime, no es molestia- A lo que tú solo asentiste y Connor se fue.   
Las horas pasaron, te instalaste en la casa, leíste libros interesantes de la biblioteca de la casa sobre ¿Templarios? ¿Asesinos? ¿Sociedades secretas? Esos podrían ser sólo otros cuentos más similares a las historias que tu padre te contaba de pequeña, los pasaste desapercibidos, pues había libros sobre historia, arte, filosofía y más que te hicieron perder la noción del tiempo.  
A la hora de la cena te ofreciste a prepararla, pues era lo menos que podías hacer para mostrar tu agradecimiento al terminar igualmente limpiaste la cocina.  
-Gracias por la cena (nombre)- Agradeció Aquiles, de nuevo mirando a Connor – Esta chica cocina excelente, te conviene Connor, tú apenas y puedes cuidar de ti- Seguía Aquiles bromeando con Connor a lo que tú sólo reías a carcajadas  
-¡Anciano!- Le replicaba Connor mirando a Aquiles – No le hagas caso (nombre) sólo bromea-  
-Lo sé Connor, no hay problema- Dijiste sonriéndole lo cual lo sonrojó.  
-Bueno, bueno. Creo es hora de que descansemos todos- Añadió Aquiles   
-Debería irme, buenas noches, descansen- Decías al subir las escaleras  
-Buenas noches (Nombre)- Dijeron al unísono Aquiles y Connor quien se disponía a irse  
-Tú espera Connor, tenemos que hablar sobre esta chica. Su padre, era asesino como nosotros y necesito que se lo expliques, ven sígueme, te explicaré porque-


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor y tú hablan abiertamente sobre el pasado de ambos, pero algo es sospechoso en tu pasado, tu padre y Aquiles eran grandes amigos ¿Por qué no sabías esto?.  
> ¿Todos esos cuentos de asesinos vs templarios eran verdad ahora? ¿Tu padre te había entrenado para ser asesino a futuro?

Connor y Aquiles se dirigían al sótano de la casa donde había armas, algunos libros sobre los templarios, y los retratos de los templarios líderes.  
\- Connor, el padre de (nombre) fue uno de nosotros alguna vez, necesito que hables con ella sobre la relación con su padre para saber qué pasó con él. Para saber si ella desearía convertirse en asesino y si su padre la ha estado entrenando durante su infancia- Aquiles miraba a Connor que recordaba tu forma de pelear con aquellos hombres - ¿Qué sucede Connor?  
-Al parecer su padre no la preparó para eso, ella me contó que aprendió a defenderse con la experiencia de recibir tantos golpes pero podía haber omitido algo, ella acaba de conocernos, no creo que confíe demasiado, haré que confíe en nosotros, por el momento iré a descansar. Buenas noches anciano- Dijo Connor mientras salía del sótano dejando a Aquiles reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado con tu padre  
-Descansa muchacho- Mencionó Aquiles sin dejar de mirar a los templarios de su pared  
Connor se recostó en su cama y recordó de lo que había hablado con Aquiles, antes de su misión a Boston, antes de conocerte

 

*FLASHBACK*

Connor había despertado muy temprano, pues partiría a Boston para liberar algunos fuertes que estaban en manos de los casacas rojas  
-Hola anciano- Saludó Connor dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Aquiles desayunaba  
-Suerte en tu misión de hoy Connor- Decía Aquiles mientras Connor tomaba asiento comiendo una manzana  
-Aquiles, creo es doloroso para ti hablar de esto pero, sé que tu familia murió y no es necesario que respondas pero ¿Te sentías solo antes de tener familia? ¿Tenías tiempo para ellos? ¿Crees que moriré solo?. Tengo miedo de quedarme solo y ver que luché y luché por una causa y no tuve tiempo para mí o para luchar por ‘alguien’- Connor decía entre melancolía  
\- No me sentía solo Connor, pues había otros reclutas conmigo que consideré hermanos. Conocí a Abigail sin esperarlo, con el tiempo me enamoré de ella y ella de mí, nos casamos y tuvimos un hijo; Connor, por eso llevas ese nombre. Murieron de fiebre tifoidea y tiempo después me retiré. Hay veces que se deben sacrificar algunas cosas por otras muchacho, si no quieres morir solo descuida, tu aún eres algo joven, encontraras una buena mujer y claro que la necesitarás mucho, no puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, te vendría bien una mujer que te cuide pero debes recordar tus prioridades y lo que quieres-  
\- A veces pienso que no sería un buen marido o padre por mis ocupaciones, pero no quiero quedarme solo. Quiero saber que se siente tener a alguien que me ame y que igualmente yo la ame y no perderla… como a mi madre- Decía Connor bastante desanimado – Yo peleo porque esta nación sea libre, pero ¿qué caso tiene si no tengo descendencia que lo vea y me reconozca como un ejemplo?. Sé que tal vez es muy pronto para pensar en eso, sólo que sentía la necesidad de expresártelo, bueno, me voy a la cama- Connor se dirigía a su habitación dejando a Aquiles en la sala de estar.

Connor no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que no dejaba de pensar en su futuro –Y si todo esto acaba, o al menos la guerra ya no es tan evidente ¿Qué haré yo después? Sé que puedo ser un mal marido o padre pues no le pondría la suficiente atención a mi familia, pero quisiera amar a alguien, quisiera saber que se siente. La gente de aquí es muy amable pero tienen sus propias preocupaciones. Quisiera no estar solo después de todo- se levantó de la cama caminando hacia su ventana que le ofrecía una vista hermosa de la noche estrellada.  
No eran sus creencias ni sus costumbres pedir deseos así que se sintió tonto pidiendo el deseo de conocer a alguien, una mujer que le cambiara la vida, le enseñara cosas que él no sabía y quería también alguien con quien compartir su vida. Y ¿por qué no? Quizá a la larga esa mujer se convertiría en el amor de su vida.  
Connor regresó a su cama y pudo dormir tranquilamente.  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK* 

Connor empezó a pensar si era una señal haberte conocido, se preguntaba a él mismo si los deseos funcionaban o solo era mera casualidad. Aún no podía pensar nada sentimentalmente sobre ti pero le pareciste una agradable persona, muy inteligente, amable, independiente y además de eso bonita.  
-¿Podría ser ella quién cuide de mí cómo mencionó Aquiles?- Connor sabía que se estaba apresurando a los hechos y por el momento sólo te veía como una nueva amistad, una nueva persona en quien confiar.  
Se quedó profundamente dormido con una leve sonrisa en el rostro simplemente por pensar que una nueva amistad florecería.

 

Al día siguiente te levantaste temprano, los rayos del sol golpeaban tu cara, despertándote, Aquiles y Connor aún dormían y decidiste limpiar los establos rápidamente antes de salír a caminar un momento pues el paisaje era precioso y querías conocer a la gente de ahí cerca.  
Parecía que gente aún seguía dormida en sus casas pues era temprano aún, pero escuchaste pasos dentro del bosque, probablemente era un cazador.  
-¿Hola?- Dijiste adentrándote en el bosque mirando a los alrededores, sentías que alguien se acercaba a ti sigilosamente, volteaste rápidamente en posición de combate por si querían golpearte pero solo lograste ver a una mujer que aparentaba der un año mayor que tú o quizá dos años mayor que tú.  
-Tranquila, no te haré daño- Dijo ella al ver la posición de combate en la que estabas  
\- Lo siento, la costumbre. Soy (nombre) soy nueva por estos lugares-  
-Soy Myriam, mucho gusto (nombre) yo cazo por aquí. No vivo muy lejos, al norte hay un rio y ahí está mi cabaña. Veo que también eres una cazadora, te vistes como una- Te respondió con una sonrisa  
-No, no soy una cazadora, pero es que la ropa de cazador es tan cómoda para hacer diversas cosas- Tu reíste ante lo que dijiste, Myriam rió después de ti  
-Tienes razón- Afirmaba ella – A mí tampoco me gusta usar faldas, necesito correr, trepar árboles y hacer diversas cosas, además de que los pantalones son cómodos y te cubren del frio. ¿A qué te dedicas tú?-  
-Creo que coincidimos en eso de usar pantalones, son muy cómodos además de fáciles de usar y te permiten moverte- Dijiste riendo –A diferencia de ti mi profesión es tranquila, relativamente. Me dedico al arte, ya sabes, música, pintura, dibujo y escultura aunque a veces para mis inspiraciones artísticas necesito subir a distintos lugares para ver todo desde diferentes ángulos. También suelo meterme en problemas muy seguido- Dijiste esto último un poco apenada  
-Ya veo, creo serás la artista de la comunidad- Te dio una sonrisa – Ni que lo digas yo también suelo meterme en problemas, fue una de las causas que me trajo aquí, los cazadores furtivos me hirieron pero Connor y Aquiles me ayudaron con eso. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?-  
-Connor también me ayudó, me salvó de que técnicamente me mataran en Boston, yo trabajaba en una taberna y los hombres buscaban abusar de mí, yo no lo permitía pero un día amenazaron de muerte si no accedía, y Connor llegó y me salvó-  
-Así es él, se ha ganado el respeto de todos los que vivimos aquí, ya que gracias a él y a Aquiles vivimos en paz  
-Lo sé es una persona en la que puedes confiar. Lo siento Myriam te distraje de tu trabajo, tengo que irme. ¿sabes si aquí cerca venden algo de verdura o fruta?-  
-No te preocupes y claro que sé, Prudence y Warren se encargan de sembrar y cosechar, te llevaré a casa de ellos-  
Unos minutos después Myriam te indicó el camino para llegar a casa de Prudence y Warren pues ella tenía trabajo que hacer  
-Gracias Myriam, nos veremos luego- Agradeciste a ella  
-No hay de que (nombre) nos vemos luego- Myriam siguió su camino  
Tocaste la puerta de la casa de Prudence y Warren y atendió una mujer obviamente supusiste que era Prudence  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-  
-Buenos días quisiera comprar algunas bayas,fresas y algunas verduras. Me preguntaba si tienen algo para mí-  
-Claro que sí, pasa y corta las que necesites- Dijo muy amable Prudence señalando su pequeño campo de cultivo  
Parecía suficiente una cesta llena de verduras y bayas para el desayuno y acudiste a ver a Prudence para pagarle por sus cosechas.  
-¿Cuánto sería?- Dijiste sacando una pequeña bolsa de monedas de tu cinturón  
-Oh, chica no es nada- Decía Prudence sin esperar tu dinero a cambio  
-Claro que sí, es su trabajo. Por favor acepte mi dinero-  
-Está bien muchacha. Gracias-  
-Gracias a usted- Te alejabas cuando escuchabas la voz de ella  
-Dime Prudence-  
-Gracias Prudence- 

 

Llegaste a la casa donde Connor y Aquiles aún dormían. Preparaste el desayuno y cuando se levantaron por fin fueron a comer  
-¿Tu hiciste esto (nombre)? Está delicioso- Decía Connor con la boca llena de comida  
-El chico tiene razón, está delicioso- Aquiles apoyaba a Connor  
-Gracias, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando ustedes me están dando un hogar- Respondiste a ambos.  
-Después del almuerzo quiero que salgamos a caminar- decía Connor sonrojándose un poco pues pensaba que tomarías eso como una cita  
-Claro Connor- Asentiste  
Connor se dedicó a limpiar la cocina ahora, tu lo esperabas en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se veía tan sexi limpiando, ese cabello castaño obscuro, esa piel bronceada…. No podías creer lo que estabas pensando, apenas sólo amigos, no había lugar para pensamientos así, además no sabías ni siquiera si él tendría interés en otra persona o siquiera en tener un romance  
-Vamos, tendré mucho que contarte- Dijo Connor dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Perfecto, te sigo-  
Ya fuera de la casa comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Connor rompió el hielo  
-Cuéntame más de tu padre, ¿por qué te fuiste de tu hogar? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?. Si te molesta no contestes...-  
-No es eso Connor, no es que me moleste, mi padre es un tipo muy raro-  
-Aun así cuéntame, estoy dispuesto a escuchar-  
\- Bueno, siempre éramos mi padre y yo solos, fui hija única porque mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña según lo que me cuenta mi padre. Nos tratábamos normal, como padre e hija. Cuando era pequeña había cosas que no me dejaban dormir, visiones extrañas de guerras y muerte, mi padre decía que solo eran pesadillas y que era normal pero para mí no lo eran, él me contaba historias fantásticas sobre piratas en el mar, y lo que más me contaba era la enemistad entre unos tipos llamados Templarios y otros llamados asesinos…-  
Éstas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Connor, tu padre había pasado parte de su vida contándote la historia de los asesinos desde la infancia y tú no lo podías ver como más que un cuento  
-Me contaba que los templarios habían surgido en tierra santa y eso lo sabía de los libros de historia que leía de niña, pero mi padre, se lo tomaba como si aún existieran. Decía que los asesinos lucharían por acabar con los templarios y que algún día yo podría ser libre de todo lo que me ataba si peleaba, no lo tomaba tan literal, aunque creo que él quería que lo tomara literal. Me enseñó a defenderme, a subir a los árboles y a correr más rápido. Claro que como desde niña se me hace fácil meterme en problemas la experiencia dio sus frutos y pues no soy tan mala peleando. Me contaba sobre posibles conspiraciones mundiales y esas cosas, tu sabes, que el mundo se terminará si los asesinos no ganan blah blah blah…-  
-¿Y tú crees eso (nombre)?-  
\- En parte lo creo, creo que hay muchas personas que nos quitan la libertad en este país y otros países del mundo, por sus propios intereses esclavizan a los demás y debemos hacer algo como ciudadanos de una ciudad o país. Creo que mi padre estaba loco solo cuando se tomaba muy enserio los cuentos de asesinos y templarios, pues es una persona muy cuerda, yo soy de (lugar de origen) y siempre le llegaban ordenes de gente de otros lugares que lo buscaba o incluso me buscaban a mí, él era un gran peleador y los confrontaba dejándolos inconscientes e incluso muertos, recuerdo que cuando eso pasaba me pedía que me escondiera en el sótano de nuestra pequeña casa, que estaba equipado con armas y un símbolo extraño que estaba pintado en la pared. Adquirí conocimientos de medicina básica pues le curaba las heridas a mi padre cuando le iba mal en sus peleas; tú sabes, rasguños cortes de cuchillo entre otros-  
-Parecía que te llevabas bien con tu padre (nombre) ¿qué pasó después?-  
-Lo sé, a veces teníamos disputas pero nos llevábamos bien, todo cambió cuando yo tenía 11 años, conoció a una mujer viuda y se enamoró de ella que tenía dos hijos; una mujer y un hombre, sus hijos no eran el problema, me llevaba bien con ellos pero el problema era ella, me trataba como basura, no te miento y mi padre no hacía nada para remediarlo. Se casaron un año después, mis hermanastros eran buenos conmigo y trataban de convencerme de que me quedara pero yo no aguanté más le dije a mi padre que me iría, le deseaba lo mejor y que ojalá fuera muy feliz, él no hizo nada, sólo me dijo que me cuidara y que recordara el símbolo del sótano de mi casa, que si me unía a las personas que tenían ese símbolo siempre tendía una familia y compañeros, él estaría feliz por que hice de mi vida-  
-¿Un símbolo como éste?- Te preguntaba Connor señalando su cinturón  
\- ¡Si! ¿Qué significa? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Estabas llena de preguntas  
-Sólo puedo decirte que los asesinos y templarios son completamente reales y yo soy un asesino, tu padre tiene razón, eres una más de nosotros, tu padre te entrenó para ser un asesino sin que te dieras cuenta, todo encaja pero si no me crees podemos preguntar a Aquiles cuando lleguemos a casa más tarde-  
Estabas completamente pasmada, no sabías como procesarlo y estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, todo encajaba hasta ahora. Connor te sacó de tus pensamientos  
-Hemos llegado-  
-¡Pero si sólo es una montaña rocosa no hay nada que ver aquí!-  
-Aquí abajo no, pero escalaremos-  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡yo no sé trepar rocas!-  
-No, pero aprenderás, por el momento puedes subir a mi espalda, yo te subiré-  
-Gracias-te sujetabas muy fuerte de Connor con miedo de caer, pero de un momento a otro ya estaban en la cima  
-Llegamos, no temas-  
Abriste los ojos bajando de la espalda de Connor, todo se veía hermoso, las copas de los árboles, el mar, las pequeñas casas, era perfecto  
-Es hermoso Connor, Gracias por traerme aquí, perece que ya tengo el paisaje de mi próxima pintura- Dijiste riendo mientras tomabas asiento en el césped de la montaña al igual que Connor que se sentó junto a ti  
-Cuéntame de tu vida Connor, creo es injusto que tu sepas de mi vida y yo no de la tuya. Eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Se cuentan todo-  
-Está bien. Me crié en la tribu de los mohawks en la frontera, para mi mala suerte mi padre es un templario que nunca se hizo cargo de mí Haytham Kenway es su nombre…-  
Haytham Kenway, habías oído ese nombre en algún lugar, no importaba, querías que Connor terminase su historia  
-Mi madre era mohawk, ella me crió pero murió a manos de Charles Lee, el segundo al mando de los templarios, incendió mi aldea, dejándome solo, mi madre falleció frente a mis ojos. Mi madre se llamaba Kaniehtí:io pero todos le decían Ziio; tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, sus ojos eran color café, su piel era muy bronceada, más que la mía. Usualmente ella me regañaba cuando jugaba con el lodo, pero era muy cariñosa conmigo, cuando no podía dormir me cantaba una canción de cuna aunque tuviera ya cuatro años y no fuera un bebé, ella no quería que fuera como mi padre, un hombre lleno de falsas ambiciones. La extraño demasiado-  
Mirabas que Connor de hacía el fuerte intentando no llorar, pero sabías que en su interior estaba devastado  
-Ven Connor- Dijiste abrazándolo haciendo que su cabeza se hundiera en tu pecho –Confía en mí, si quieres llorar, llora, no te voy a juzgar-  
Sentías que Connor comenzaba a moverse como si en realidad estuviera llorando. Se separó de ti y viste sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su nariz estaba realmente roja  
-Gracias (nombre) nunca había podido compartir este dolor con alguien, no me gusta que vean mis debilidades- Decía mientras te daba un abrazo como signo de gratitud  
-No hay nada que agradecer Connor- Lo miraste a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana que tenían un brillo especial, no podías dejar de mirarlos, te encantaban.  
-Eres una gran persona ¿sabías?, no importa que te haya conocido hace poco, me gusta confiar en ti-  
-Gracias Connor-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se alteren, el capítulo es aburrido, pero la acción llegará más tarde pues una persona no se enamora de otra tan rápido, o al menos yo no y no sé de esas cosas. Pero me gusta ir con calma.
> 
> Para los que son de México feliz día del grito de independencia! no pude actualizar ayer así que se los digo hoy jajajaja.  
> La situación en México es difícil, pero no celebramos a Peña no al gobierno, celebramos nuestra cultura, nuestras raíces, a la gente que luchó por que la mayoría de el pueblo que es mayoría mestizo o ya es una mezcla de varias etnias tuviera acceeso a educación, cultura, salud entre otras, celebramos a nuestros antepadados, gente valiente que tuvo el valor (valga la redundancia) de hacer lo que nosotros no podemos hacer con un pinche burro :v


	5. Empieza el entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor va a buscarte al bosque ya que Achilles lo solicitó pues tu entrenamiento comenzaría después de contarle que también escuchabas cosas extrañas. Connor te encuentra en el bosque y empiezas a entrenar con él. para tu buena suerte no eres tan débil como pensabas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :) perdón , en serio por la tardanza, la escuela preparatoria me ha dejado exhausta, pero no los defraudaría y aquí está el nuevo capítulo que tiene bastantes cosas nuevas y es interesante, la verdad me costó su trabajo hacerlo y terminarlo.

 

Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, Connor te miró  –Deberíamos regresar a casa, necesitamos explicarte algunas cosas Aquiles y yo-

-Está bien Connor, pero quiero que sepas algo, te he considerado un amigo muy pronto por todo lo que has hecho por mí y porque eres una gran persona, así que por favor quiero que confíes en mí y me cuentes aunque sea la cosa más mínima que te atormente o te alegre ¿de acuerdo?

Connor sentía su cara calentarse y notaste un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo sonrojarte también a ti  - Gracias (nombre) creo que eres una persona en la cual se puede confiar y agradezco este gesto- Dijo levantándose del piso donde se había sentado

Estuvieron caminando y hablando sobre unas cuantas cosas sin importancia cuando llegaron a la casa

\- (nombre) quédate aquí iré a inspeccionar si nadie necesita ayuda en la hacienda-

-está bien- le respondiste entrando a la casa encontrando a Aquiles en la sala de estar como si hubiera estado esperando tu regreso

\- Bienvenida (nombre), ¿qué tal el paisaje?-

\- De maravilla-

-Creo que Connor ya te contó la historia sobre asesinos y templarios ¿cierto?-

-No completamente, pero ¿en realidad son ciertos? Mi padre me contaba esas cosas cuando era niña, yo sólo pensaba que eran un relato mítico más pero al parecer estaba equivocada-

-Es completamente real (nombre), tu padre probablemente quería entrenarte como asesino. Me parece que tenemos tiempo, podría contarte la historia de los asesinos si gustas, claro.  Pero antes dime ¿has tenido visiones, sueños, o algo parecido que algunas veces no te deje dormir por las noches?-

\- La verdad es que sí, creía que eran simples pesadillas pero todo tomo sentido comencé a soñar con seres extraños, que me hablaban del futuro y que mi deber era proteger a la gente de algo ¿pero de qué?-

\- Ponte cómoda muchacha esta historia es larga, pero importante, puedes escribir a tu padre más tarde, le podrás mencionar que estás conmigo. Todo comenzó cuando…- Aquiles comenzó a contar la historia de la primera civilización mientras atenta lo escuchabas

Connor por su parte saludaba a los habitantes de la hacienda preguntándoles si necesitaban ayuda, caminaba por la comunidad cuando encontró a Prudence y Ellen secretamente.

-Hola Connor- Saludaron las dos mujeres

-¿Que pasa? ¿Todo bien por aquí?- Preguntaba Connor con una ligera sonrisa

-Mejor que nunca Connor- Continuó Prudence - Le comentaba a Ellen que me encontré con una lida chica esta mañana que nos dio a mí y a Warren lo que merecemos, nos pagó por nuestras cosechas, insistiendo en que tomara su dinero, muy amable de su parte. La has visto Connor, es una hermosa chica joven, creo que de la edad de Myriam o menos creo te llevarías bien con ella.

-Probablemente sí.- Connor era despistado en ese sentido o tal vez no lo pensó de momento –me tengo que ir- prosiguió Connor despidiéndose de las mujeres y siguiendo su camino

-Connor!- Gritó Norris sacando a Connor de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Norris?-

-¿Has visto a la nueva chica que anda por aquí?-

-¿Qué chica Norris? Descríbela, todos hablan de ella-

-Bien, ella estaba con Myriam esta mañana. Tenía el cabello (color de cabello) usaba pantalones su piel era (color de piel) y su estatura era la de una mujer joven promedio. La alcancé a ver de lejos pero ella y Myriam parecían llevarse bien..-

-Si, conozco a esa chica, está viviendo por el momento con Aquiles y conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Norris miraba a Connor como si supiera que algo pasaba entre ustedes – ¿Es tu novia verdad?- Dijo Norris casi afirmando esto.

Connor se sonrojó pues toda la gente que te conocía pensaba que eras pareja sentimental de Connor –N…no es mi novia Norris-

Norris miró decepcionado –Bueno no importa, lo que pasa es que quería acercarme más a Myriam, es decir no es una chica típica de estos tiempos y quisiera saber si ella me podría ayudar-

\- La conocerás después Norris pero si gustas puedo comentarle y ambos te ayudaremos- Decía Connor haciendo que Norris no perdiera la esperanza

-Gracias Connor, te veré luego-

-Hasta luego- Dijo Connor-

Connor inspeccionó por algún rato más si todo estaba en orden e incluso fue a ver al capitán Faulkner para saber sobre las nuevas misiones navales

-Y por eso los asesinos y los templarios están en una lucha constante. Puede que también quieras luchar esto, de ser lo contrario no hay problema- Decía Aquiles en un tono de tranquilidad.

\- Yo, yo quiero entrenar y convertirme en asesino y proteger a mi padre e incluso a la gente que lo necesite, quiero proteger a la gente de estos lugares y a mi gente- dijiste con determinación

\- Bien, soy muy viejo, por lo que Connor al regresar te ayudará a entrenar, yo te daré algunos consejos sobre cómo hacerlo bien. Además del entrenamiento físico necesitaras también conocimientos de ciencia, filosofía y artes la cuales creo algunas cosas ya lo sabes- Decía Aquiles dirigiéndose a su silla a descansar un momento.

-¿Y yo que hago mientras espero a Connor?- Murmuraste ansiosa pues querías demostrar cuanto sabías pelear.

\- Puedes ir a Caminar o leer, lo que gustes-

-Iré al rio un momento tal vez pinte un nuevo cuadro- Dijiste saliendo de la mansión Davenport

Caminabas hacia el rio  con tus cosas para pintar apreciando el paisaje cuando un extraño joven de acento canadiense se te acercó

-¿Tu eres (Nombre)?-

\- Ammmmmm pues sí soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?- Dijiste sorprendida de que un extraño te hablase con tanta confianza

-Soy Norris, me encargo de la minería de estos lugares, veo que eres una de las nuevas habitantes y nueva amiga de Myriam. Quiero pedirte un favor, ¿lo harías? Sé que apenas te conozco y tú a mí-

\- Claro Norris, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

\- Ví como tú y Myriam empezaron a hablar en el bosque esta mañana y quisiera que me ayudaras a cortejarla, pues ella me parece una mujer muy original e independiente y…-

-Espera, ¿sabes que apenas la conocí esta mañana? Esto podría llevar tiempo, no creo que la conozca de un día para otro, así que haré lo posible pero ten paciencia ¿si?-

\- Claro, quiero ir despacio. (Nombre) ¿Dónde vives?-

-Estoy viviendo en casa de Aquiles y Connor, mi padre conoció a Aquiles y Connor me salvó en Boston-

\- Esto me suena a boda- Murmuró Norris tan bajo que no pudiste escucharlo

\- ¿disculpa?- Dijiste al no poder oír lo que dijo anteriormente

\- No, nada, nos vemos (Nombre) y un placer haberte conocido aunque sea de esta manera- Se rió entre dientes

-No es nada, espero pueda conocerte mejor en otra ocasión, nos vemos- Te despediste y cada quien continuó su camino

 

Llegaste a la parte del rio donde no se encontraba nadie, nadie transitaba por ahí, ni siquiera marineros. Era una zona con gran tranquilidad.

Sacaste tus instrumentos de pintura y comenzaste a pintar las copas de los árboles y demás cosas pero el clima era un poco caluroso que pensaste en meterte al rio.

\- No me vendría mal refrescarme un poco en el rio- te dijiste a ti misma quitándote tus ropas y dejando cerca de un árbol tus instrumentos de pintura

-me relajaré un rato y pensaré las cosas, llegando a casa le pediré a Aquiles que me preste papel y tinta para escribir a mi padre-

Mientras tanto Connor llegó a casa

\- Aquiles ¿dónde está (nombre)?- Preguntó Connor

-Está probablemente pintando paisajes, ella quiere entrenar Connor, será mejor que la busques y la traigas de vuelta para que comience el entrenamiento-

\- Está bien, ahora vuelvo-

Connor te buscaba por todas las partes del bosque  pero decidió que sería mejor subir a los árboles y te vería mejor.

A lo lejos escuchó a alguien cantar, eras tú y reconoció tu voz al instante por lo que se fue acercando hacia ti

-Oye (nombre) dice Aquiles que….-

Para sorpresa de Connor ,tú estabas completamente desnuda en el rio, el agua te tapaba hasta el ombligo por lo que solo pudo ver tu torso desnudo. Estabas de espalda por lo que no lo viste, escuchaste unos pasos acercarse y detenerse por lo que frotaste tus ojos, volteaste en su dirección y  abriste los ojos viendo a Connor enfrente de ti que estaba completamente congelado, con un tono rojo en su cara.

\- ¡Ratonhnhake:tón! ¿Qué demonios miras?- Dijiste sonrojándote cubriendo tus pechos que estaban desnudos. Connor seguía ahí sin decir nada y moverse

**_*PUNTO DE VISTA DE CONNOR*_ **

 Yo nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda por lo que sentí una gran pena al verla completamente desnuda e incluso sentí que mi cara se calentaba y se tornaba color rojo, pero no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo por lo que no podía dejar de verlo.

Miraba su cintura, su cadera, sus senos completamente al natural, su cabello (color de cabello) mojado por el agua cayendo por sus hombros.

\- Ella es hermosa, no puedo dejar de observarla, siento que me enamora poco a poco, y no creo poder ocultarlo más. Creo que no debería estar haciendo esto porque es falta de respeto a una mujer, pero rayos, no puedo dejar de hacerlo- Pensaba yo mientras sentía que algo raro pasaba bajo mis pantalones. Sentía una erección en mi pene -¿ella podía estar atrayéndome sexualmente? ¡No! No seas un pervertido y controla a tu cuerpo- No dejaba de pensar.

\- ¡Ratonhnhake:tón! ¡Deja que me vista y deja de mirar pervertido!- Me sacó de mis pensamientos con ese grito de pena y desesperación, fue cuando reaccioné que estaba haciendo algo indebido que obviamente a ella le incomodó

\- Lo siento, lo siento eres hermosa no podía dejar de verte…- Decía yo con la cara aún roja tapándome los ojos y huyendo para darle a ella la privacidad que merecía.

-¿Qué?- Escuché que me dijo a lo lejos. Yo me había dado cuenta que le dije que era hermosa y era cierto, pero no quería arruinarlo.

-Nada, yo te esperaré por acá tomate tu tiempo- seguí mi camino, respetando su privacidad. Aún no podía creer haber visto a una mujer desnuda y me gustó, es decir, en cierta manera sentí algo raro que me hizo verla hermosa. Pero ahora ella me ve como un pervertido

**_Fin del punto de vista de Connor_ **

\- ¿Me dijo hermosa?- te pusiste a pensar después del incidente mientras salias del rio y te vestías de nuevo. Bueno no importa quizá sólo estaba nervioso.

 Recogías tus instrumentos de pintura e ibas con Connor para regresar a casa.

-E.. estoy lista Connor -dijiste con un tono rojo aún en tus mejillas.

\- Bien vámonos- Decía Connor mirando al suelo se notaba que también seguía sonrojado  y apenado por el incidente.

Caminaron por minutos sin decirse ninguna palabra.

-No puedo creer que un hombre me haya visto desnuda, ni siquiera mi padre lo ha hecho solo cuando era pequeña pero es completamente diferente- Pensabas con ese tono rojo en tu rostro.

\- Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, ni a mi madre o a otras niñas de mi aldea, esto es tan raro, me gustó ver a (nombre) desnuda pero al mismo tiempo me sentí como un pervertido. No puedo creer que haya sentido una atracción sexual en ese momento- Pensaba Connor hasta que él decidió romper el silencio

-Así que ¿quieres convertirte en un asesino?- Decía Connor sin mirarte, en cambio miraba sus manos que movía nerviosamente

-Sí, quiero ayudar a la gente y protegerla de las injusticias que he visto con mi gente desde pequeña. Quiero que dejen de subestimarme, quiero hacer lo posible para proteger a mi familia y personas que amo, quiero dejar de ser débil y meterme en problemas. Quiero poner de mi parte para que el mundo o alguna parte de él en pueda estar en paz y armonía. Siento que es una obligación que una decisión - Dijiste con seriedad mirando a Connor que a su vez volteó a verte sonrojándose haciendo que volviera su mirada al camino

\- Debes de saber que es renunciar a muchas cosas, mucho entrenamiento y demás, tenemos aparte un credo que…- Lo interrumpiste.

\- Connor , sé lo que implica, no soy una niña, además ya me lo explicó Aquiles y mi padre ya me lo había dicho hace algún tiempo cuando no podía comprenderlo, y del entrenamiento supongo que ya he tenido las bases así que no se me hará difícil-

-Está bien, te ayudaré a entrenar pues Aquiles es muy viejo para esto…-

Los dos rieron ante las últimas palabras que Connor dijo para después quedar de nuevo en silencio.

\- (nombre)…- Dijo Connor tímidamente cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Miraste a Connor que se quedaba completamente frio

-Lamento haber interrumpido… ya sabes, tu intimidad, no era mi intención espiarte ni mucho menos, creí que estabas haciendo alguna obra de arte mientras cantabas a la orilla del rio, nunca pensé que estarías desnuda en el rio. No me tomes como un pervertido, quedé pasmado completamente por la pena, no era mi intención ver tu cuerpo desnudo-

Rayos, Connor era todo un caballero, lamentaste en ese momento haberlo tomado por un pervertido, no pudiste evitar que tus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo carmesí. Al final de cuentas las intenciones de Connor no eran malas, solo había salido a buscarte pero ocurrió ese inesperado incidente

-No te preocupes Connor, ya pasó, además no fue mi intención llamarte pervertido porque sé que no lo eres, no importa Connor, es cosa del pasado- Decías tranquilamente  mientras Connor sentía que su cara se calentaba pues él sabía lo que había sentido y pensado de ti en ese momento.

-Gracias (nombre) te juro no era mi intención.-  decía Connor  dejando de sonrojarse, sus palabras sonaban sinceras  -Mejor cuéntame más de ti, de tu vida-  Connor parecía interesado en ti

-Pues crecí con mi padre como ya sabes, nunca fuimos religiosos. Teníamos algunos problemas con las autoridades que siempre buscaban a mi padre y yo nunca supe la razón, hasta ahora, sé que los templarios lo buscaban e incluso a mí me buscaban, yo no sé para qué. Me gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, ciencia, arte, e incluso defensa personal. Creo que nunca me he enamorado de alguien, no ha habido nadie que me demuestre que vale la pena, he conocido gente atractiva pero no me he enamorado, creo que es porque no había tenido tiempo ya sabes, lo que quería aprender y mi padre que me entrenaba indirectamente aparte de siempre ayudar a mi papá en labores del hogar. Aprendí a tocar violín a los 13 años al igual que saber de música y arte, dibujo y pintura una artesana cerca de mi casa tenía un esposo pintor y artista, él me enseñó lo que sé. Sé de medicina básica pues mi padre fue herido muchas veces a causa de los templarios y yo lo curaba, cosía sus heridas. No tengo hermanos de sangre que yo sepa, pero tengo dos hermanastros y son muy buenas personas. Me gustaría un día conducir un barco e ir a altamar. Me gusta éste lugar  y todo lo alejado de ciudades ruidosas, me encanta la naturaleza es un hermoso lugar para inspirarte, creo que me quedaré aquí y escribiré una carta a mi padre para que sepa que me encuentro con Achilles, en serio que en cuanto junte dinero construiré mi casa Connor, no seré una molestía para ambos y…-

-(nombre, te gustaría tener familia algún día- Connor interrumpió, repentinamente, no estabas preparada para este tipo de preguntas.

-No lo sé Connor, creo que por el momento no tengo tiempo para eso, sería una mala madre y esposa, quizá algún día y si es así pondré de mi parte para proteger a mi familia, hacer lo que mi madre no hizo conmigo, pues ella murió y acercarme un poco más para no estar distanciados como yo lo hago con mi padre ahora- Con nostalgia dijiste lo último, querías que tu padre se librara de la mujer con quién se casó, lo que los hizo distanciarse pero al menos era feliz

-Lo siento, me desvié del tema- Dijo Connor al ver tu semblante con nostalgia –No te preocupes por el dinero ni la casa (nombre) tú serás bienvenida con nosotros siempre, tu padre perteneció a la hermandad y ahora tú también lo serás.

\- Gracias Connor pero aun así siento que debo hacer algo por ustedes, ayudaré también a la comunidad-

\- en eso estoy de acuerdo (nombre)- Dijo Connor cuando llegaron a la mansión Davenport, ahora ambos entraron y Achilles los esperaba.

-Muy bien (Nombre) vayamos afuera, tienes que entrenar- Achilles dijo decidido señalando la puerta y caminando detrás de ustedes.

\- Bien anciano ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Connor cruzándose de brazos

-(nombre) Golpea a Connor en el abdomen y en las piernas, debemos ver cuantas fuerzas tienes-

Connor estaba delante de ti, listo para cualquier golpe, sabías que no le iba a doler pues creías que tu fuerza era mínima comparada con la de él.

-Bien golpéame- Dijo Connor sonriendo

-Está bien- Te sonrojaste al ver a Connor sonriendo, se veía tan guapo

Lo golpeaste en el abdomen con el puño, y le diste una patada en el fémur izquierdo, sonó eco después de cada golpe, por lo que se suponía que si tenías fuerza.

\- Connor, tú tienes la túnica puesta, por lo que pude ver la chica tiene una gran fuerza y muy buena técnica pero también necesitarás saber protegerte (nombre)- Achilles tenía razón, no sabías parar un golpe.

-Muy bien (nombre) te enseñaré como esquivar y parar un golpe, primero….- Connor explicaba mientras Achilles regresaba al interior de la casa

\- Que se diviertan- Decía Achilles mientras entraba en la casa

-¿qué tal va el entrenamiento?- Decía Achilles dirigiéndose hacia ambos

-Muy bien creo que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos anciano- Dijo Connor mirándote

\- Entonces (nombre) ahora Connor y tú pelearán, hazlo con tu técnica y lo que has aprendido hasta el momento, no tengas miedo de lastimar a Connor, el parará tus golpes, además la túnica tiene armadura no lo lastimarás-

-Está bien. ¿Listo Connor?- Dijiste poniéndote en posición de combate

-Claro-  A Connor parecía no importarle

Lanzaste patadas a la cara de Connor las cuales detuvo con su mano, algunos golpes al abdomen no los pudo esquivar al igual que la patada circular a la pierna.

\- Vaya, sí que golpeas duro, vamos, sin miedo- Dijo Connor seriamente seguro de si

-Intenta golpearme Connor, no me lastimarás- Dijiste con total firmeza

\- Si ella está segura, hazlo Connor- Mencionó Achilles dándote la razón

Connor golpeó a tu abdomen inesperadamente, te dejó sin aliento por unos instantes pero reaccionaste esquivando su golpe a la cara con tu antebrazo. Rápidamente quisiste darlle un golpe con tu rodilla en su abdomen, pero Connor se movió lo que hizo que lo golperas en su parte débil ( la parte débil de los hombres donde se encuentran sus ‘’cosas privadas’’) o mejor dicho, en su entrepierna.

Connor cayó al suelo - ¡Ay,  mis partes.Mi descendencia llegó hasta aquí!- Connor se quejaba de dolor.

\- ¡Connor!, como lo siento, déjame ayudarte- Avergonzada por golpear a Connor en ese lugar lo ayudaste a levantarse recargándolo en tu hombro para que pudiera caminar

-No te preocupes (nombre) creo que he pasado por cosas peores, al menos ahora sé que no debo subestimar tu fuerza- Decía Connor entrecortando la voz, pues aún le dolia

\- Creo que debemos dejar el entrenamiento para después, Connor está adolorido y ya está obscureciendo…- Dijo Achilles evitando reír por el golpe que le habías dado a  Connor

Ya dentro de la casa habías llevado a Connor a  su habitación que se encontraba al lado de la tuya

-Lo siento en verdad Connor, si hay algo que pueda hacer por favor ….- No terminaste la frase pues Connor te interrumpió

\- (Nombre) fue un accidente, si me dolió pero ya no importa, aprendí que no debo subestimarte y no moverme demasiado cuando me quieras golpear- Connor dijo esto último con algo de risa

-Está bien Connor, si me necesitas estaré abajo- Le respondiste con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Te lo haré saber…-

-Achilles ¿necesitas ayuda?- Dijiste bajando las escaleras, Achilles se encontraba en la cocina

\- No muchacha, gracias. ¿Qué tal si mejor escribes a tu padre?, salúdalo de mi parte. En la habitación siguiente hay tinta y papel- Achilles te recordó exactamente lo que ibas a hacer, le comentarías a tu padre que te encontrabas en la hacienda Davenport con Achilles y Connor y entrenarías para convertirte en asesino como él alguna vez lo fue.

\- Tienes razón Achilles lo haré, gracias- Llegaste a la siguiente habitación donde se encontraban los materiales necesarios para escribir, tinta, un poco de papel y un escritorio de madera con su respectiva silla, la habitación estaba muy bien decorada con estantes y unas cuantas pinturas. Comenzaste la carta con dificultad pero después de tiempo supiste que escribir.

La carta que escribías decía:

_Querido padre:_

_Sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho los últimos años pero estoy perfectamente bien en estos momentos, te preguntarás ¿Dónde estoy? Me encuentro en la frontera de Boston en la hacienda Davenport, sus habitantes han sido muy amables conmigo y… Bueno para empezar, llegué hasta aquí porque un muchacho me ayudó a que me dejaran en paz, trabajaba en una taberna tocando violín pero tú más que nadie sabe que hay hombres muy vulgares, entonces me acosaban y un día por poco abusaban de mí de no ser porque este chico apareció y también por tus enseñanzas sobre cómo defenderme. Este chico, se llama  Ratonhnhake:tón, es un chico mohawk, pero todos le llamamos Connor, él  me ofreció un nuevo lugar dónde vivir tranquilamente y seguir con mi arte, acepté y para mi sorpresa vie con un hombre llamado Achilles que te conoce, él es el dueño de la hacienda._

_¿Recuerdas ese símbolo que teníamos en el sótano de nuestra antigua casa? ¿Recuerdas que me mencionaste que si encontraba el símbolo encontraría una familia? Pues ahora sé todo sobre asesinos y templarios, Achilles me rectificó que no son cuentos para niños, son reales. Estoy entrenando para ser un asesino como tú, como Achilles y Connor y proteger a nuestra gente y a nosotros mismos._

_¿Por qué sigues con esa mujer? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta últimamente que todo fue un plan para que los templarios nos dejaran vivir en paz? Padre, mereces a alguien a quien ames, yo sé que te casaste con esa mujer para protegerme de los templarios pues ella viene de familia acaudalada e influyente y tu hiciste que con eso nos dejaran en paz por un momento. ¿Qué hay de mi madre? No sé de ella, nunca me quisiste contar. Ya no soy una niña y ahora que sé que los asesinos y templarios son reales, todo encaja._

_Quisiera saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado?.  Por favor escribe de regreso, yo estaré bien, ojalá pronto pueda ir a visitarte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo_

_Atentamente : Tu hija (nombre)_

Ahora solo faltaba enviar la carta, el cartero pasaría tal vez en unos días.

\- (nombre) dile a Connor que venga a cenar, tú también ven muchacha- Achilles gritó desde la cocina

Subiste las escaleras para ver a Connor aún acostado sobre la cama

\- Connor la cena está lista ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Ya no me duele, es lo bueno. Me siento mejor, gracias (nombre)-

\- Connor en verdad lo…- Connor interrumpió

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además estamos a mano ahora, yo por verte… ya sabes… amm … desnuda y tú por golpearme- Connor se sonrojó de nuevo contigo al recordarte que te había visto desnuda

\- Está bien Connor, dejemos esto en el pasado, vamos a cenar- Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde  Achilles los esperaba

\- Buen provecho- Achilles dijo

\- Gracias- Dijeron Connor y tú al unísono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD1: No sabía que fecha inventar para la carta que le escribe el lector a su padre, así que por eso la dejé sin fecha.  
> PD2: Se han dado cuenta que a veces escribo el nombre de Aquiles y otras veces Achilles, perdónenme por eso, es que la verdad no sé como poner su nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará...


End file.
